I Can't Leave Him
by Chibi Rose Angel
Summary: NON-YAOI. “Everyone always told me that he was rotten to the core. They told me he didn’t really care about me but I knew better.”
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes**_: I swore to myself that I would NEVER venture into the Yu Gi Oh fandom but I've decided to take a walk on the wild side. After reading so many Kaiba centric stories (whether it's only Seto or both brothers), I wanted to take a stab at writing a story about the Kaiba brothers. They don't get nearly as much love as they should. What love they do get is when everyone decides to pair them together or everyone decides they haven't suffered nearly enough and forces them through more heartache and grief. Anyway, this little ficlet is basically my thoughts on why Mokuba refuses to leave Seto. I know it's been done before (to death no less) but I wanted to put my own spin on that idea. I've seen and read way too many Kaiba brother stories that are filled to the brim with angst and tragedy. Not all stories pertaining to the Kaiba brothers have to be sad you know? As usual, italics will denote character thoughts and constructive criticisms are welcomed.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with Yu-Gi-Oh.

_**Warnings**_: This story hasn't been beta read so any glaring errors and/or mistakes are entirely my fault. Mokuba and Seto's personalities are based off of their anime counterparts because I never read the manga. Also, I admit I've taken a few liberties with Mokuba's personality but that will be explained in the following chapter. Seto gave me a bit of grief but I really did try to get inside his head.

Another boring day at school led to Mokuba being in a bad mood. He really did like learning but they could at least _try_ to challenge him. After all, it wasn't his fault that he already knew most of the material they were trying to teach him. Having a prodigy for an older brother definitely had its perks.

Today, however, was one of those times where he wished his brother weren't a prodigy or the owner of one of the most popular gaming companies on the planet.

He was minding his business as he ate his lunch, when the other kids just had to go and remind him just how much of an outsider he was.

_**Earlier That Day **_

"Aww look! The Kaiba brat is eating lunch by himself again!" An older boy sneered while his friends stuck close to him.

Mokuba didn't answer him. He just continued eating his food.

"What? You're too good to answer people pipsqueak?!" He growled as he grabbed Mokuba by the shirt.

Still he ignored him. If it was one thing Seto always taught him, it was to be the bigger person. If you showed a person your weakness they would only take advantage of it. So just like his brother often told him, he refused to give in to Yusuke's taunts.

"Ah leave him alone Yusuke. It won't be any fun if he doesn't fight back." Another boy said while sighing dejectedly.

Yusuke glared at Mokuba for a few moments before a smile came to his face. He let go of Mokuba's shirt and then knocked him down to the ground. His lunch was already on the ground from earlier when Yusuke had grabbed him. But still, he wasn't about to get mad and make the situation worse.

Yusuke paid him no attention as he rummaged through Mokuba's book-sack. He was just about to give up hope when he ended up spotting a small metal object. Pulling it quickly out of the bag, his eyes lit up upon recognizing the item.

"Well well. Looks like someone's been holding out on us boys! Little Mokuba here has the latest pack of Duel Monsters!"

Mokuba just rolled his eyes as Yusuke and his friends gathered around him.

"And you weren't even going to share with us? Oh that's cold Mokuba!" The second boy named Hiro sniffed indignantly.

"Oh please. You idiots probably don't even play Duel Monsters let alone understand the rules. The only reason why you're bothering me is because you don't have anything better to do." Mokuba stated calmly.

He wasn't afraid of them. He was used to them because for the past six months they constantly sought him out. It didn't matter where he went or what he was doing. Yusuke and his gang would always find him.

Try as they liked, they could never make Mokuba scared or angry. The worst they'd ever done was when they had taken his book-sack which ended with him getting a detention. Not that it mattered though because once he told his teacher what happened, he was the one who had had the last laugh. He ended up not having to serve detention while Yusuke and the others got two weeks of detention.

"Oh ho! So now the twerp has a backbone!" Keisuke muttered as he shoved Mokuba.

Normally Mokuba wasn't the type to mouth off but today he really didn't want to be bothered by any of them. So for once, he threw all of his brother's words out the window. Yes, Mokuba Kaiba, younger sibling of Seto Kaiba, proved exactly why he wasn't one to be messed with.

Glaring at each of the boys, he sneered at them cruelly as he proceeded to tear each of them down with words. "Instead of torturing me, you should all be doing something constructive. For instance, Yusuke, it wouldn't hurt you to work on your social skills. God knows you'll need them if you ever expect to go anywhere in life. Hiro, instead of following Yusuke around like a little puppy you should be more concerned about pulling your grades up. You certainly can't afford to flunk the sixth grade again. And you Keisuke… Shouldn't you be studying for your "advanced" classes? Oh wait… I forgot! You got thrown out of them because you were caught cheating on the tests. Hmm, seems like someone's not as smart as their parents said they were!"

And just like that Mokuba had found himself sitting in the principal's office with a black eye, multiple bruises on his arms and legs and a split lip. He wasn't nearly as hurt as the others were though.

Granted, he might not have been big on fighting but that didn't mean he didn't know how to take care of himself. He'd been kidnapped often enough that Seto had taken it upon himself to show him how to defend himself. After all, it wouldn't look good for a Kaiba to be defenseless.

That's why when Seto came through the doors to pick him up; he couldn't help the grin that came to his face. He knew he wouldn't be in serious trouble. Sure, Seto might glare at him and lecture him about how "wrong" it was to get into fights but ultimately that would be the end of it.

Besides, once he told Seto what he did to the others, he was sure Seto might actually be amused and not disappointed with him.

Unfortunately for him, Seto hadn't said a word to him. He had merely told him to go wait in the limo while he talked to the principal. And for once in his life, Mokuba had actually been afraid of his brother.

Not in the physical sense but in the emotional sense. For the very first time in his short life, he hadn't been able to read Seto. From what he was able to pick up, he knew Seto was irritated but that was it. He hadn't been able to tell whether or not Seto was disappointed, angry or even annoyed.

Fervently, he prayed that it was annoyance or even anger. He could take just about anything except for Seto being disappointed in him.

As his mind kept repeating the endless thoughts and questions over and over, he didn't even realize Seto had gotten into the limousine until the vehicle had actually started moving. Every once in a while he would sneak glances at his brother but his brother hadn't even bothered to acknowledge him.

Twenty minutes later, both brothers were home and Mokuba all but fled to his room. Never mind the fact that he left his book-sack in the limo or the fact that Seto was frowning as he watched him run into the house.

Now it was nearing dinner time and he was very reluctant to come downstairs. Dread and mortification only went so far to describe his feelings. For one thing, he couldn't believe how he ran from Seto earlier. Secondly, he hadn't even bothered cleaning himself up.

All he had done was sit on his bed and think about his brother's actions and looks from earlier in the day. He was so lost in his thoughts that he actually forgot to lock his door. It was only when the door handle began to turn that he was able to snap out of it. His eyes grew wide and his body went stiff as desparation and fear began to take hold of him.

_Please let it be anyone but Nii-sama. I swear I won't get into any more fights or mouth off to anyone for as long as I live! Just don't let it be Nii-sama!_

It must have been an eternity before the door finally opened to reveal none other than Isono. Instantly, Mokuba let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in as he fell backwards on his bed.

Isono closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed. For a moment, he said nothing as he stood by the bed. He was actually hoping that Mokuba would take the initiative to talk to him but that was clearly not going to happen.

Clearing his throat slightly, he spoke first. "Master Mokuba?"

Mokuba didn't even budge. He was still too happy that Seto hadn't been the one to come and get him for dinner.

"Sir if I might be so bold… Would you mind telling me what happened today?" Isono shifted uncomfortably as he waited for an answer.

In hindsight, he realized he should have talked to his brother first but he was still afraid of what Seto might tell him. More than anything, he wasn't ready to see that impending look of disgust on his brother's face.

Taking a deep breath, he launched into the full story about how he was being bullied by a couple of fifth and sixth graders, how he would try everything in his power to avoid them, how he was tired of putting on a brave front at school and how much he hated attending a private school.

Isono listened to everything Mokuba said with the patience of a saint. He had no idea the younger Kaiba was so miserable. During the past few months, he knew something had been bothering the boy but he never would have thought his troubles dealt with school.

Isono had always assumed that he was just lonely and wanted to spend some time with his brother. He had also assumed that because of his loneliness, he was trying to win over his "friends" by bringing his brother's latest inventions to school.

He hadn't been expecting the boy's next words though.

"I know Seto's busy and I know I tend to get in his way but I try really hard not to be a bother to him. That's why I haven't told him about my problems at school. I figured if I tried to act like him and shut everyone away then maybe everything would work out…" He trailed off, closing his eyes in defeat.

"Master Mokuba, you and your brother are two completely different people. How he acts towards other people doesn't suit you. Regardless of what happens in your life, you should never resort to acting like someone else."

Mokuba sighed softly before opening his eyes. "That's easier said than done. I was happier at my old school. At least there I had real friends. They didn't care about Duel Monsters or the fact that my brother was famous. Sometimes I just wish I was a normal kid…"

Isono was speechless. Opening and closing his mouth several times, he tried to think of something comforting to say but he could come up with nothing. When he finally did manage to find his voice, all he could say was, "Perhaps it's time you told your brother what you've told me. No matter how you feel about doing so, he deserves to know what's going on in your life Master Mokuba."

With that being said, Isono left the room quietly. He sincerely hoped his words managed to get through to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes**_: Let me be the first to say that this story has managed to become quite dear to me. Originally I had an idea and it was all planned out. Then when I started working on the story, my so called "plans" went straight out the window. You'll be able to see that clearly as you read this chapter. I really hope I was able to nail the bond between the Kaiba brothers though. I tried really hard to keep them both in character but I think I might have gotten a little too attached. As always, italics will denote character thoughts and constructive criticisms are welcomed.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Yu Gi Oh or anything associated with Yu Gi Oh. I do own Yusuke, Hiro, Keisuke and Anime and Game Central. So no stealing or borrowing thank you very much!

_**Warnings**_: One swear word mentioned and non-yaoi brotherly fluff.

There were few things in this world that managed to bother Seto Kaiba. When he was ten years old, he was studying subjects best studied for high school students. He was sitting in board meetings and learning how to move up in the corporate world by using any means necessary.

Lawlessness, blackmail, aggression, perjury, ruthlessness and forceful threats were only some of the lessons he'd been forced to master. By the time he was fourteen, he was a certified cold hearted and cruel businessman just like his adoptive father.

His final test, however, had come two years later when he boldly challenged Gozaburo's hold on Kaiba Corporation. The man had been absolutely certain that his plans were foolproof. After all, he had personally overseen the boy's training.

While he knew Seto would no doubt try something like this, he had been confident that he would be able to hold onto the company. He hadn't been around the two brothers constantly but the maids and servants often gossiped amongst themselves about them.

From them, he was able to learn that the elder Kaiba had been treating the younger one poorly. So with that thought in mind, he just** knew **that Mokuba would give him the 2 percent needed to stay in control.

He hadn't been counting on the boy's unwavering loyalty to Seto though.

Ultimately it was because of such loyalty that drove him to show Seto the bitter and cruel workings of the business world. In such a high stakes game, there could only be one clear cut winner. Unfortunately fate had chosen Seto Kaiba and not him.

Thus no one truly suspected that Gozaburo Kaiba had leapt to his death because of a simple test. No, everyone believed he committed suicide in a fit of madness. Rather than relinquishing control of the company peacefully, he had chosen to die.

And Seto Kaiba hadn't even blinked an eye or been disturbed by his stepfather's death.

But now that he was on the cusp of adulthood, one would think he would be willing to let go of the past and focus on the present. It was too soon to worry about the future but so far he hadn't been able to get a single thing done.

It wasn't that he was lazy or that he had no interest to complete those reports about his latest invention. Simply put, his thoughts kept wandering back to his little brother.

He had been in the middle of an important meeting at Kaiba Corporation that would have launched his company into the stratosphere if everything worked in his favor. For months, he had been traveling back and forth from Japan to the United States.

Currently, Kaiba Corporation was ranked the best gaming company in Japan. The company's products were proving to be so popular that other countries were beginning to take notice. And while Seto was no fool, he knew the real money would be in marketing his inventions overseas.

If he could successfully manage to get a firm foothold in America then he would be set for life. As fate would have it though, things never go according to plan for Seto Kaiba.

Right as he was about to close the deal between Anime & Game Central and Kaiba Corp, Isono had entered the room and discreetly delivered the news about Mokuba. Kaiba, however, didn't budge from his seat.

He knew better but for once he was willingly putting his brother second. This deal was far more important. He had been toying around with the idea of making his creations available to the other markets for quite some time. If he willingly passed up such a lucrative offer, he was sure he wouldn't be getting a second chance any time soon.

Which is why exactly one hour later, he was consumed by the sudden desire to laugh, dance and scream all at once. Not that he would ever do such a horrible thing but he was extremely pleased with himself.

Not only had he managed to successfully negotiate with one of the biggest companies on the planet but now he would finally be able to start working on those parks for underprivileged children.

He'd been meaning to start work on the parks ever since he first rose to power but Kaiba Corporation, dueling and Yugi had all but stolen his time. Now he wouldn't have to worry about any of that.

He could finally focus on achieving his dream but he didn't feel confident enough to do so. He had always lived by his rules and no one else's but for the first time in his life, he was hesitating.

He was quite sure he wouldn't be able to take on such a huge task by himself but he didn't think Mokuba would be quite ready to help him. After that little stunt at school, it left him to wonder if perhaps he had spent too much time away from his brother.

Sure he was always away tending to business but had he really failed as a brother and guardian to Mokuba? Had he neglected his sibling so much that he now took to running off at the mouth and getting into fights at school?

Running a hand through his hair, Seto fought off the urge to sigh. He just didn't understand. No matter how busy he might have been, he always made some sort of time for Mokuba. To further complicate matters, he hadn't noticed anything amiss with his brother.

_I couldn't have been that wrapped up with business… Could I? _

Shaking his head slightly, he rose from his office chair in his room and decided to set things straight. There was no way he was going to start second guessing himself now.

As Seto walked to his brother's room, Mokuba was just getting out of the shower. He was pretty dirty from earlier and he hadn't felt like bothering any of the maids or servants. So he had tended to his injuries himself and then took a shower.

He still wasn't hungry though or to be more precise, he just didn't want to face Seto. Sooner or later, he would eventually have to answer to his brother though. At least he was hoping he could avoid doing so tonight. He could always come up with a lame excuse about not feeling well. Then when everyone was asleep, he could sneak to the kitchen and get a snack.

While he continued to think about what his excuse would be, he hadn't been counting on the source of his problems to be already waiting for him in his bedroom.

Opening the door, he walked in without ever looking up. He was so lost in thought again that he didn't even register Seto's presence in the room. It wasn't until Seto actually cleared his throat that he bothered to look up.

And for just a short moment, time froze as icy blue eyes met stormy gray eyes.

Seto might have been a successful and feared businessman but nothing could have prepared him for his brother's violent reaction. His little brother wasted no time closing the distance between them. Once Mokuba was in his arms, he awkwardly but slowly embraced him. When he felt tears on his shirt, however, his hold tightened on Mokuba.

"I'm so sorry Nii-sama. I didn't mean to get in trouble. I tried to ignore them, I really did but I just couldn't take it anymore! Plus they said some nasty things about you and I just couldn't let them get away with it!" He murmured quietly.

Seto just continued to hold him.

"They said you were a lousy brother and that you only cared about money and power. Then they said you wouldn't think twice about selling me if it meant more money for you. And they kept talking about how you weren't really smart. That you cheated and lied to get where you are! And… and…" He hiccupped as he continued to cry.

Seto pulled back a bit to look at his brother.

The boy's eyes were glossy and quickly becoming bloodshot. Every once in a while he would sniffle and he was having a hard time looking up at him.

His injuries from earlier didn't seem to be bothering him at all but Seto knew better. He knew he was just trying to save face in front of him.

While he continued his silent review, he couldn't help but feel as though Mokuba was keeping something from him. He knew Mokuba better than he knew himself. His brother wasn't type to belittle people or start fights.

Mokuba was nothing like _**him**_.

"You're not telling me everything." He almost flinched because even to him, the words sounded harsher than he meant them to.

Mokuba finally looked up at him, angrily wiping away some tears. "I am telling you everything." He mumbled softly.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Then why couldn't you look at me earlier? You've spent the better part of the day avoiding me and now you're lying to me."

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights, Mokuba quickly left the sanctuary of his brother's arms as tears filled his eyes again. "No I swear I'm not. I'm telling the truth Nii-sama!"

Seto rose from the bed and and walked over to his brother. He kneeled down in front of him and cupped his face gently with one hand. "Don't you trust me Mokie?"

And that was all it took for him to crack.

"Everyone keeps telling me that you're rotten to the core! They've been saying you're nothing more than a slimy, cruel bastard who doesn't have a heart! That you're beyond saving and I shouldn't even bother trying to help you!" He all but shouted as he collapsed onto his knees. The tears were quickly becoming heart wrenching sobs.

Seto could do nothing but stare at his brother.

_So that's what this is all about…_

All this time people had been constantly telling him to give up on him, to move on with his life, to stop being so considerate and thoughtful towards him. This had been his burden for so long and now he was crumbling under the pressure of its weight.

He didn't know whether he should be angry at the idiots for telling his brother such things or if he should be angry at himself. After all, it was his fault they were in this mess to begin with.

"Mokuba, look at me."

He didn't even budge.

"Mokie, please. It's not your fault."

One hand found his brother's smaller hands. "Everything I've done up until now has always been for us. I know you wish things could be different but you have to know I never meant for you to get hurt like this."

"When will it all end? The suffering, the pain, the anguish… Everywhere I go people stare at me with pity, sympathy and even hatred in their eyes. Some people have even told me I don't have to pretend being happy with you. I just don't know how much more I can take…" He trailed off as Seto's hand squeezed his gently.

Then without warning, he found himself being held tightly in Seto's arms. "It's only because you're with me… If you don't want to be here anymore…" The words died on Seto's lips.

He couldn't and wouldn't say those dreaded words.

"I'm not leaving you Nii-sama. No matter what they say or what they do, I'll always stay with you. I'm happy with you." He spoke softly as he returned the embrace.

"Are you sure you're happy? You've been kidnapped multiple times, had your soul stolen, watched me come close to death and now you're suffering for my mistakes! Mokuba, you don't have to force yourself to…"

"My place is by your side brother. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

He didn't have to look at his brother to know that his words were true. The honesty and loyalty within his words were more than enough for him.

Resting his head on top of Mokuba's, he surprised himself by uttering, "One day we'll be free from all of this. But until then I'll protect you always."

With his cheek pressed against Seto's chest, he was slowly being lulled to sleep by the constant beat of Seto's heart. As he fought to stay awake, Mokuba didn't have to look up to see the soft smile on his brother's face or to actually hear the hidden meaning behind his earlier words. Even if his brother never vocalized his feelings, he could clearly see and feel his brother's love for him in his actions.

And just as Mokuba couldn't leave Seto's side, the same was true for Seto concerning Mokuba.


End file.
